1. Field
The following description relates to a laser processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a substrate for a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display device, or an organic light-emitting display device, may be formed of glass.
One of the methods of processing a substrate for a display device is a scribe wheel method. The scribe wheel method needs a dummy area having a size equal to or greater than a set or predetermined size and generates particles during the scribing process, and thus additional washing and drying processes for removing the particles are required. Also, the scribe wheel method results in an uneven processed surface and an increase in cost of consumption goods.
In order to resolve the above-described problems, an apparatus using a laser is used. A laser process has advantages of an even processed surface and ease of control. During the laser process, particles or fumes are generated, and thus it is important to discharge the particles or fumes so as not to hinder processing of a substrate.